bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Cang Du
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "I" - "The Iron". Appearance Cang is a fairly slim man with narrow pale-blue eyes and short black''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 640, page 3 hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a trench coat-like gi ending just past his waist with a black sash, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 8 Personality Cang is a very stoic individual. He had very little reaction to Yhwach's appointment of the newly recruited Uryū Ishida as his successor, while the news caused anger and confusion among his comrades.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 8 Cang believes things which existed together in life should exist together in death, a principle which he goes out of his way to enforce.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 8 He does not believe in pantheism, claiming Bankai have no minds of their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 14-15 He is very loyal to Emperor Yhwach and refuses to be killed by anyone besides him, including Jugram Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 13 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Cang and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 ' causes the stolen 'Daiguren Hyōrinmaru' to evaporate.]] Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.''Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Cang encounters 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya activates his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Cang uses his medallion to steal it.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 1 During the course of their battle, the Quincy uses the captain's Bankai against him. When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto activates his own Bankai during his fight against Yhwach, all of the water in Soul Society begins to evaporate, including the ice which composes the stolen Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 6 Later, when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives in Soul Society, Cang is surprised when Shaz Domino's Reiatsu abruptly vanishes.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 7 Later, after the Wandenreich's retreat from Soul Society, Cang is present when Yhwach declares Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Following the announcement, he, Bazz-B, Mask De Masculine, and BG9 discuss the announcement, with Cang remaining silent.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 1-9 During the Wandenreich's second invasion of Soul Society, Cang arrives on the scene just as Bazz-B is about to attack Hitsugaya and reminds Bazz-B they promised to leave the captains to the ones who stole their Bankai. Moving forward, Cang states he will have the final blow.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 15-16 As Cang moves in on Hitsugaya, Bazz-B says he will be punished by Yhwach for stealing his prey. Stating Yhwach is the one who decided the captains should be left to the Sternritter who stole their Bankai, Cang opens his cloak and drops an unconscious 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto onto the floor. Saying the two of them should die together, Cang reveals his epithet to be The Iron. Activating Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Cang says it is a beautiful Bankai and notes it was also something which lived alongside Hitsugaya before stating it makes him very sad to steal only Hitsugaya's Bankai and let it live on after Hitsugaya's death. When Hitsugaya touches the Shin'eiyaku pill sent to him by Kisuke Urahara, Cang asks him what it is. As the pill takes effect, one of the wings of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru suddenly snaps off in a splatter of blood, much to Cang's shock.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 17 As this happens, Cang checks his medallion and determines it is working normally before wondering why Daiguren Hyōrinmaru is starting to return to Hitsugaya. As he regains part of the ice wing which Cang lost, Hitsugaya says Daiguren Hyōrinmaru may have felt like going home.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 1-3 Pointing out the Sternritter are taught to control the Bankai which they have stolen, Cang attempts to attack Hitsugaya with ice, but it redirects itself before reaching him, prompting Hitsugaya to tell him to not push the Bankai too hard, for it cannot attack itself. Resorting to hand-to-hand combat, Cang notes Hitsugaya had mentioned something of the sort before and tells him to stop talking as though Bankai have minds of their own. When Hitsugaya regains full control of Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Cang attempts to use Shé Jìn Zhǎo, but he is encased in a giant, cross-shaped flower of ice. Stating the cross-shaped flower is Hyōrinmaru's emblem, Hitsugaya apologizes for not making it a five-pointed cross instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 9-17 Later, after Hitsugaya collapses, Cang activates his Quincy: Vollständig, shattering the ice prison in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 16 Later, at the Wandenreich HQ, BG9 and Cang sit tied up before Yhwach, who says he is going to judge the Sternritter who lost. As Yhwach has Haschwalth step forward, BG9 begs him to wait, though Yhwach only says they should be grateful for having survived their battles. Stating the scales of the fight must be fair, Haschwalth holds out his sword and says the life saved by their good luck will be terminated by the same amount of misfortune before slashing at Cang, only to express surprise when his blade is stopped. Asking Haschwalth if he forgot about his epithet, Cang states it is easy to stop Haschwalth's blade as his skin grows darker. Telling Haschwalth to cut him down if he is able, Cang proclaims he will not be cut down by anyone but Yhwach. Noting this is Cang's second piece of good luck, Haschwalth asks him if he can see the tilted scales before slicing through Cang's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 10-15 Equipment Medallion: Cang possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Cang used it to take 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 Afterwards, the medallion's owner can use the stolen Bankai's power at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17 Since Hollow powers are poisonous to Quincy,Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 2 when the Bankai was Hollowfied via the Shin'eiyaku, it was returned to its original Shinigami owner.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 4 Being in possession of a Bankai prevented Cang from activating Quincy: Vollständig. Leiden Hant: Cang wears a Leiden Hant on his hand, which allows him to activate Quincy: Vollständig as long as he is not in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, pages 14-16 Powers & Abilities : Cang can coat his skin partially or fully in a layer of iron, making his body virtually invulnerable to physical harm while the transformation is active.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 12-13 Reishi Manipulation: as a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Cang was able to use his speed to pressure and repeatedly attack Hitsugaya, giving him little time to block using his Bankai.Bleach manga, chapter 553, pages 13 & 14 Great Spiritual Power: Cang's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 This was proven when he effortlessly defeated 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Cang is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. While fighting 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Cang delivered swift kicks to the ice wing of his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, and kicked Hitsugaya into the air.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 11-12 Spirit Weapon Reishi Claws: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Cang can concentrate spirit energy and particles and form them into weapons. His favored weapons are a pair of claws with four curved blades, which he wears on the back of both wrists. * : Cang points his arms at his target and places one fist over the other, so his wrists face away from one another, before launching a pair of energy blasts from his claws. Together, these blasts form the visage of a serpentine head; one blast forms its eye and top jaw, and the other forms its bottom jaw.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 15-16 Quincy: Vollständig When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Cang emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. The resulting release of energy is strong enough to shatter the ice prison that Hitsugaya trapped him in. Quotes *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Those who spend their lives together should remain together in death. That is my belief."Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 3 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "This is your Bankai. Doubtless, you have never had the opportunity to see it from this perspective before. It is quite a beautiful Bankai. And of course... This Bankai too is "one who lived by your side." It pains me greatly that I must take it for my own, thus allowing it to live on under a new master long after you are dead and gone."Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 5-6 *(To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "I'm not a believer in pantheism."Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 15 *(To Jugram Haschwalth) "I will not be slain by any hand but His Majesty's!" Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation de:Cang Du es:Cang Du fr:Cang Du id:Cang Du pl:Cang Du ru:Цан Ду Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only Characters